


Cold Blood [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sabriel Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: art for KillerofHope's fic 'Cold Blood' for the 2018 Sabriel Big Bang





	Cold Blood [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702645) by [KillerOfHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope). 



Suddenly the scenery around them seems to loose its color, greying out and the dinner fades away until the god becomes the center of his entire world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank theothershiroki for helping me unscrew Gabriel's hand, bc the perspective was way off on that.


End file.
